La noche que te perdi
by NachiSweet
Summary: Giovanni expresa sus sentimientos hacia Campanella y el dolor que siente al saber que ya no lo volvería a ver.


**Hola a todos! Bueno, este es el primer fic que publico, decidí empezar con un one-shot corto y triste basada en la película Night on the galactic railroad. Este fanfic también lo pueden encontrar en Amor yaoi.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

**Contiene spoilers de la película.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kenji Miyazawa. El resto del concepto es mio.**

**Sin mas que decir, espero que les guste n_n**

* * *

><p>Campanella….<p>

No tienes idea el dolor que sentí al saber que ya no te iba a volver a ver, el dolor que sentí al saber que ya no ibas a estar a mi lado. No lo creí, no lo quería creer. Quería que todo esto fuera una pesadilla pero no, era verdad. Era la cruda verdad.

Jamás pensé que aquel supuesto sueño iba a ser nuestro último recuerdo juntos, el último viaje, la última vez que iba a estar contigo, la última vez que iba a escuchar esa hermosa voz y la última vez que iba a ver aquellos ojos esmeralda.

Al principio, me parecía un poco extraño lo del tren galáctico pero después, me sentí feliz cuando apareciste en aquel tren y de que estuviéramos juntos, aunque al mismo tiempo estaba nervioso por las veces que nos quedábamos solos. Recuerdo a toda la gente que conocimos en ese viaje, fue increíble y una experiencia única.

Pero cuando te dije ¨Estaremos juntos para siempre¨ por qué en verdad creía que lo estaríamos, estaba tan feliz y seguro de que así iba a ser. Tú levantaste la mirada hacia mí, tu mirada había cambiado a la de una de asombro mezclado con tristeza, tus lágrimas empezaron a formarse en tus ojos dejando caer una. No entendí que era lo que pasaba pero tú solo cerraste los ojos y te mantuviste firme tratando de ocultar tu tristeza. Y me respondiste con un ¨Si, me gustaría¨. Empezabas a comportarte extraño, estabas con la cabeza agachada hacia el suelo, con las manos todas temblorosas sobre tus piernas, como si me estuvieras ocultando algo. Me habías dicho mire aquel supuesto campo, donde tu madre te estaba esperando. Yo fije mi vista hacia la ventana pero no pude ver nada.

Al sacar mi vista de la ventana,te habías ido, te fuiste corriendo hacia la salida del tren. Intente alcanzarte lo más rápido posible pero no pude, no llegue por que habías cerrado la puerta para que no pueda salir. Tu solo volteaste, me miraste con pura tristeza y me dijiste ¨Adiós Giovanni¨ De ahí vi como fuiste desapareciendo, como te alejaste de mí. Sentía que mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

De repente había despertado, estaba en aquella colina. Quería creer que todo eso fue un mal sueño. Pero al volver al pueblo, mi peor temor fue confirmado. Te habías….te habías muerto ahogado. Tu cuerpo jamás fue encontrado, pero todos te habían dado por muerto. No lo podía creer, simplemente no lo podía creer. Había perdido a la persona que tanto amaba

Nunca…Nunca pude llegar a confesarte mi sentimientos, lo mucho que te amaba, lo mucho que disfrutaba los momentos que estuvimos juntos. Jamás junte el valor suficiente para decirte todo lo que sentía, lo que significabas para mí. Pero tenía miedo, miedo a que llegara a perder tu amistad y a que ya no quieras más nada de mí. Pero en este momento, me arrepiento totalmente de no habértelo dicho nunca.

Jamás olvidare aquel día que te conocí, éramos tan pequeños. Los días en los que iba a tu a casa y jugábamos. Desde ese día, nos habíamos vuelto buenos amigos. Aunque ahora ya no habíamos pasado tanto tiempo juntos.

Pero de a poco, esa amistad y cariño que te tenía, se había convertido en algo más fuerte. Al principio no entendía que era este afecto que sentía por ti. Del por qué no podía sacarte de mi mente. Pero finalmente, lo entendí, me había enamorado de ti.

Sabes que….No paro de preguntarme, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hubiese confesado mis sentimientos a tiempo? ¿Me hubieras correspondido? ¿Me hubieras rechazado? ¿Hubiéramos estado juntos? No lo sé, esas preguntas jamás me las podre responder.

Dios….Te juro que si pudiese dar marcha atrás y cambiar el pasado, no lo hubiese dudado ni un segundo y lo haría. Si hubiese estado en aquel momento en el que salvaste a zanelli y te hundiste en el agua, yo no lo hubiese dudado y hubiera saltado a rescatarte, aun si hubiese arriesgado mi vida no me importaría. Cuando se trata de la persona que amas.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué las mejores personas mueren? ¿Por qué tuviste que morir? Lo único que querías, era la felicidad de todos, ver a todos a sonreír.

Pero ya es tarde, ya muy tarde para arrepentirme, ya es muy tarde para lamentarme. Lo hecho, hecho esta. Ya no estás conmigo. Esa es la realidad. Ya no puedo hacer nada.

No te prometo que me olvidare de ti, No te prometo que te sacare de mi corazón tan fácilmente, ni que encontrare a otra persona que amare tanto como te amé a ti. Mucho menos la primera, pero sí que pase lo que pase, intentare ser fuerte. Y seguir adelante con mi vida. Aunque en este momento mis corazón este totalmente destrozado. Hundido en la tristeza. Yo intentare seguir adelante.

Pero sé que algún día, nuestras almas se reencontraran el día que muera. Y que estaremos juntos para siempre, tal y como me lo habías prometido en aquella noche en el tren galáctico. Nunca me olvidare de ese viaje, nunca me olvidare de nuestro primer y último viaje juntos.

Por ahora, no me queda otra que ser fuerte. Jamás te olvidare, donde quiera que estés.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado,si les gusto dejen reviews plis! Cualquier comentario,queja o critica constructiva es aceptada en la caja de comentarios. <strong>

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
